Sometimes,,,
by HanaYuki 'CeliAra' Aiko
Summary: gimana perasaan Hinata yang sebenarnya pada Naruto? dia berharap Naruto menyukainya...lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? dia berencana untuk pindah sekolah! warning : gaje, oneshot..um..modern setting at KHS... RnR please? typo? sorry... '


**A/N : Se-sebenernya…fict ini kudedikasi ke satu orang…=/= . ku suka dia,,,o.O**

**Huh~~ dia ga mungkin baca~~ =3= -curcol-**

**Disc : Masashi-senpai...XD( -ngarep dikasih-  
**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata..^^ (pesenan Hinata Hyuuga dari FB)**

**Warning : Based on true story….=='', Hinata POV =w=b**

**Genre : Romance.

* * *

**

**~ Sometimes~**

Hai, aku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku adalah gadis paling pemalu dikelasku kelas X-A IPA.

Baiklah, langsung pada intinya saja ya? Aku menyukai seseorang, namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Ups! Aku baru saja mengakuinya!

Naruto Uzumaki adalah orang yang kukagumi. Mulai dari caranya membahas masalah sampai senyumnya yang- apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Ya, intinya aku memang suka dia.

Harus kuakui dia juga tampan.

Biar kujelaskan lebih jauh tentang pemuda itu. Dia adalah pimpinan OSIS sekolah, dan akulah yang ia pilih menjadi sekertaris kepercayaannya selain karna banyaknya suara yang memilihku. Dia memberi perhatian lebih padaku, tapi bukan sebagai ya-kau-tau-apa..

Tapi baginya aku ini sahabta yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Oh, dan dia itu sudah kelas 3.

Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto-kun. Tapi, di menganggapku saudara.. apalagi, Sakura Haruno, teman baikku juga menaruh hati pada Naruto.

Nanti aku bisa dikatai teman makan teman, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku yang harus mengalah? Tapi aku yidak bisa! Ayolah Sakura, katakana padaku kau tak menyukainya!

Aku sering meminta saran dari Ino dan Tenten mengenai hal ini. Tentu saja aku menceritakan semuanya! Huft, mereka memberi saran yang terlalu berani untuk kulakukan! Menembak langsung! Apa mereka bercanda? Aku bukan gadis seperti itu….

PLUK! Usapan di kepalaku membuyarkan seluruh lamunanku. Usapak yang mebuat rambutku berantakan. Tangan Naruto. Wajahku memerah mengetahui siapa yang mengusap kepalaku.

"Jangan melamun, Hinata! Ayo sebrakan brosur ini ke kelas 1 dan aku akan menyebarnya ke kelas 2!" seru Naruto semangat padaku.

"Ba-baik, Na-Naruto-kun.." aku tergagap, entah bagaimana wajahku sekarang.

Aku segera berjalan menuju meja yang diduduki oleh Ino.

"Ino, bisa bantu aku sebentar? Bantu menyebarkan brosur ini?" tanyaku pada gadis kuncir kuda itu.

"Aku sedang sibuk, bagaimana dengan tenten?" tawar Ino sok sibuk. –ditempeleng ino-

"Tenten? Bisa bantu aku?" tanyaku pada gadis bercepol dua yang duduk disamping ino.

Tenten tanpa banyak tanya langsung mengambil setengah dari kertas ditanganku. Aku menatap tenten bingung. Apa dia marah?

"Ayo , hinata-chan!" panggil Tenten sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku berlari mengikuti langkah Tenten, aku melihat Naruto yang berjalan beberapa puluh meter didepanku. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melaksanakan saran-saran gila dari Tenten dan Ino. Tapi apa aku bisa?

Aku tidak berhenti berharap agar aku dimata Naruto-kun bisa dipandang sebagai orang yang penting dan pantas di jadikan…um… kau tau.. kekasih? Ya setidaknya soulmate.

Oh, Naruto-kun.. tahu tidak sih? Aku itu sudah menutup hatiku untuk orang lain selain kau.. bahkan Sasuke-kun saja rasanya belum bisa membukanya lagi.

Tap. Langkahku terhenti didepan sebuah kelas. Kelas X-B. aku masuk kedalam kelas itu dan mulai membagikan brosur itu.

Semua kelas sudah ku bagikan brosur yang aku tidak tahu isinya apa.

"Hinata-chan, brosurnya sisa satu. Ini kukembalikan. Aku pergi ke lab dulu ya? Dipanggil kak Neji." Kata Tenten yang langsung ngacir entah kemana. Kak Neji, pacar yang ditembaknya. Benar-benar berani.

"Ah.." gumamku sambil menerima kertas itu. Ku beranikan membuka kertas itu.

Kalian mau tahu isinya? Baiklah kit abaca saja.

_Bagi seluruh anak kelas satu sampai kelas dua._

_Apa ada yang berminat menjadi OSIS? Daftarkan diri kalian di guru kelas masing-masing._

_Yang terpilih akan di sseleksi ulang. Pemilihan ini dilakukan mendadak karena ketua OSIS kita, Naruto Uzumaki, akan pindah sekolah dan anak-anak kelas tiga juga akan mengadakan kelulusan sebentarlagi._

_Terima kasih._

Apa? Naruto-kun akan pindah? Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu? Aku ini kan anggota OSIS?

Oh iya, beberapa hari terakhir aku memang tidak masuk karna otousan dan okaasan yang mendadak pergi keluar kota.

Tapi, Naruto-kun belum mengetahui isi hatiku! Aku tidak mau semuanya sia-sia!

Oh, Naruto-kun.. berikan aku harapan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku. Berikan harapan itu sebelum kau meninggalkan sekolah ini!

Tap.. tap.. tap…tap..

Suara langkah yang mendekat. Kutolehkan kepalaku ada seseorang yang berjalan dibelakangku. Naruto-kun.

"Hinata-chan? Oh, kau membaca suratnya ya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sama sekali bukan bahagia. Senyum penyesalan.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu, hinata.." seru Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun akan pi-pindah?" tanyaku tergagap sambil mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Ya, aku akan pindah ke Canada. Karena… aku tidak sanggup menopang diriku dihadapan orang yang kusukai, apalagi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung. " yang kulihat sekrang adalah pipi Naruto-kun yang memerah. Rona merah itu jelas sekali diwajahnya yang putih bersih.

"Boleh Ta-tau si-siapa, Na-Naruto-kun?" tanyaku, Oh.. tuhan! Tolong aku!

"Boleh, kaulah orang itu, Hinata.." jawab Naruto-kun. Wajahnya merah tak keruan.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku, Hinata?" tanya Naruto-kun padaku.

Wajahku serasa terbakar. Malu sekali, ternyata Naruto-kun mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku!

"A-Ano.. Ma-mau , Naruto-kun." Jawabku gagap.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Hinata-chan! Aku tidak mau pindah! Aku berhasil!" seru Naruto riang sambil memelukku. Wajahku sudah seperti apa sekarang, aku tidak tahu. Satu yang jelas. Aku bahagia. Sangat amat bahagia!

"Aku akan memilih universitas yang dekat sini bila sudah lulus." Seru Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya yang kelewat erat.

Naruto mengandeng..err, lebih tepat disebut setengah menyeretku ke ruang guru. Entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan disana.

"Kurenai-sensei! Aku bisa pinjam speaker pengumuman? Ada pengumuman penting!" seru Naruto dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Baiklah, gunakan saja.." jawab Kurenai-sensei.

Naruto-kun mengangkat redio penyalur suara itu kedepan mulutnya dan..

_Halo, selamat pagi semua! Saya Naruto Uzumaki! Ada ralat pengumuman!_

_Saya tidak akan pindah ke Canada! Saya berhasil! Terima kasih._

Langsung saja terdengar sorakan dari beberapa kelas yang senang akan keputusan yang dibuat Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun menggandengku keluar setelah berterima kasih pada Kurenai-sensei.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring sekali. Aku dan Naruto-kun berjalan menuju ke kafetaria dibawah. Tentu saja disitu sudah ramai.

Ketika aku dan Naruto-kun sampai disana, semua orang menatapku dan Naruto-kun senang. Setidaknya banyak orang menatap begitu, beberapa diantaranya menatap kesal. Para gadis pecinta Naruto-kun.

"Kenapa menatap kami seperti itu? Pengumuman tadi belum jelas ya?" tanya Naruto-kun ceria sambil naik ke atas meja dan langsung mendapat Deathglare dari sang pemilik kafetaria. Naruto-kun tidak peduli.

"Hey, semua! Tadi aku bilang aku berhasil bukan? Mau tau berhasil apa?" tanya Naruto menatap orang-orang disana yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Aku, vberhasil mendapatkannya… mendapatkan Hinata Hyuuga, orang yang paling kucintai!" seru Naruto. Wajahku memerah lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Kafetaria itu kini ramai dengan sorak-sorai bahagia. Entah karena mereka ikut senang atau menunggu traktiran dari Naruto-kun.

Aku tidak perduli, yang jelas sekarang ini aku senang, bahagia. Terima kasih ,kami-sama..

"Ayo, Hinata… kau mau makan ,tidak?" Naruto-kun merangkul pundakku erat. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Tidak apa-apa sebentar lagi dia akan pisah sekolah denganku. Dia berjanji akan mencari universitas yang dekat dengan sekolah ini. Seingatku memang ada… Universitas Konoha leaf. Baguslah.

Walaupun hanya bisa 20 hari lagi satu sekolahan dengan Naruto. Tapi diakan akan kuliah didekat sini..

Terkadang, kau hanya perlu berharap. Tapi, terkadang.. kaulah yang harus maju terlebih dulu.

**OwArI…**

**-oOo-**

**Halooo!~~**

**Ini selingannya Complicated Love! Karna saia lagi bosen..**

**Fic ini yuki ketik bersamaan sama 3 fic lain loh..-bangga-**

**Itu based on true strory **

**(Reader : udah tau!) XDXD  
**

**Huft.. last word, REVIEW MINNAA! n_nV….**


End file.
